Quince
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Como uno va creciendo, nuestras prioridades cambian. Pero de vez en cuando recordamos lo que era importante. Como cuando eramos 15 y lo mas importante era ser amada.


**Nota de autor:**

 **Esta vez quize escribir el español. Siento que el idioma es muy bonito y le da otra sensacion a la historia. Este es un one-shot. Y lo siento por los acentos! No puedo ponerlos:/**

 **Este fic es basado en una experiencia mia... Que es reciente pero al mismo tiempo tiene años. Ojala les guste! ( y no les angustie mucho...)**

 **Disfruten!**

Cuando iba a la escuela, para ser precisa, cuando iba a la primaria, ya conocia a varios de los alumnos. Ya tenia amigos. Mis mejores amigos. Vibora, Grulla, Mantis y Mono. Todos compartiamos la misma pasion. Todos no entendiamos...mas o menos. Pero siempre estuvimos juntos. Jugabamos, platicabamos, y compartiamos todo. Vibora y yo siempre nos quejabamos de las cosas que los chicos hacian. Mantis Y mono siempre traian a Grulla como un juguete, siempre haciendole bromas. Y la risa siempre estaba ahi.

Y fuimos creciendo. Pasamos toda nuestra primaria siendo los Cinco Furiosos, el apodo que los chicos crearon para nosotros. Pero algo cambio cuando pasamos a secundaria. Algo cambio entre nuestro grupo. Aunque, creo que fui yo la que cambio. De un momento al otro ya no hablaba tanto, deje de sonreir mucho, y mi risa se volvio en un recuerdo distante. En realidad no se porque paso eso. Y no se si yo tuve control sobre ello. Ese cambio vino, y sin darme cuenta se quedo. Y no ayudo que ya no me sentia tan comprendida por ellos.

Me volvi distante. Estaba sola en un salon lleno de personas. Vibora crecio tambien, y las cosas que a ella le interesaban ya no eran las mismas que a mi me gustaban. Ella se empezaba a maquillar y yo andaba con mis pantalones negros. Los chicos...bueno, Grulla es aceptable, pero Mantis y Mono siempre le andan echando ojo a las chicas de la escuela. Pero lo que me preguntaba es como seguiamos tan unidos. Ellos no notaron mi cambio de persona, y si lo hicieron, no dijeron nada y lo aceptaron.

No se si en realidad eso fue bueno. Quiza si me hubieran dicho algo, yo hubiera cambiado nuevamente. Pero eso no paso.

Lo que si paso es que otro chavo entro a mi vida. Tengo que ser honesta, lo vi y lo juzge. Se que eso no fue lo correcto, pero es algo que todos los humanos hacen. Algo que esta mal. Lo peor fue que lo hize sin saber que en unas cuantas semanas, el se volveria en mi mejor amigo.

Vibora y Mono fueron los primeros en obtener su amistad. Despues Mantis y Grulla. Yo jamas me quize involucrar con el. Pero al parecer el si. Se llamaba Po. Po siempre me andaba preguntando cosas nada mas para hacer conversacion.

Que no entendia que yo no queria ser su amiga!?

Pero despues no se que paso. Un chico vino y dijo cosas herientes a mis amigos. Y justo cuando yo los iba a defender, el me ofendio a mi. Hay solo una palabra que en realidad me duele. Y el la dijo. Y en ese instante me quede sin fuerzas.

Pero el no. En cambio, hasta parece que se fortalezio. Po nos defendio ese dia. Y fue ese el dia en que lo empeze a respetar y a tratar con mas respeto.

Y seguimos creciendo. El y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos; nos contabamos todo y deciamos justo lo que pensabamos. El se volvio el dueño de mi sonrisa y el sol de mi dia. Y sin queref, me enamore de el.

Eso fue hasta los 14. Mi padre me tuvo que llevar a otra escuela a las afueras de nuestro estado, por cosas del trabajo. Al momento no sabia por cuanto me iba. Y al momento no me importaba. Porque la distancia era solo un obstaculo mas para nuestra amistad.

Y asi pasaron dos meses. Seis. Diez. Y en un abrir y cerrar de un ojo, todo un año sin escuchar su voz.

Segui platicando con los demas. Pero no tan frecuente ya que todos estabamos bastante ocupados para mandarnos correos. Po casi no me mandaba, pero jamas senti que me estaba olvidando como con otros lazos. No, con el fue diferente. El me recordaba...yo lo sentia

O yo lo crei...

Porque asi como lo senti, las hiluciones se me quebraron.

Vibora me mando una foto. Era de una fiesta que la invitaron. Era la fiesta de quince años de otra, segun se llamaba Song. Por lo que escuche la chica era muy dulce y amable.

Pero lo que no me espere fue que al ver la foto, Po alla estado ahi...su brazo alrededor del hombro de la chica, con una sonrisa como la que recordaba. Vibora me dijo que el fue su chambelan. Que ellos eran muy buenos amigos. Y que en su opinion, ya se iban a convertir en algo mas.

Y puede que ese haya sido el momento donde todo se me derrumbo y se me hizo claro. Cuando se rompio todo y pude tener un rayo que me iluminara.

Si tenia sentimientos por el, los tenia que abandonar. Porque cuales son las probabilidades de que lo vuelva a ver? Eran escarsas...y no podia pasarme la vida esperando por un milagro.

Y aparte, el tiene todo el derecho de seguir viviendo su vida. Haber sido su amiga, compartir su amistad, eso solo es algo hermoso. Algo que no debo menospreciar.

Si yo lo amo...como pienso que lo hago, debo dejarlo ser feliz. No importa si al final yo este con el o no. Con tal y en vez en cuando, una pizca de mi se vaya a su memoria...

Pero no por aceptarlo el dolor se fue. No, sigue ahi. Constantemente diciendome la realidad. Me susurra los acontecimientos. Y me dice lo que mas temo, que me haya olvidado.

Y aun mas tiempo paso... No he volvildo a escuchar de el. Y eso fue hace años. Lo bueno de eso es que el tiempo sana las heridas, ya puedo ver la foto sin romperme. Pero no lo hago, porque al ver su ancha sonrisa lo recuerdo. Recuerdo su ultimo mensaje, su voz, sus ojos. De cuando yo solo tenia quince y lo mas importante era ser amada por el.

 **que les parecio? Dejen sus reviews! Gracias:) y espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **-peace out:)**


End file.
